gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Traids Dogs 1
Traids Dogs 1 is a 2025 open world, action adventure third person shooter, it was developed by TechWare San Francisco and Published by TechWare. It is released in September 18, 2025, after the release of Need for Speed: Firewall. You play as Richard Lee, he is 27 years old to begin turn the city into his weapons. Set in the near future San Antonio, Texas and in 2025. You can also hack the building and shoot the police. The game uses Watch Dogs Engine 2.0. The main antagonist is called Houston Darwell who is the big bad guy in this city to take revenge on him. It is for PC, Sega Giga Slab, Wii U II, PlayStation 5, & Xbox Two. Iw would be released for the Nintendo Nexus on September 25, 2025. Gameplay Like in Watch Dogs 4, Delta: Recon, & Undercover, you can drive vehicles, hack to earn bigger money, and shoot the cops. Also purchase clothes, vehicles and do storyline missions. When you go to multiplayer mode, these modes are, Deathmatch, Stash Dash & Gang Bang. You can save the game at any time after 7 hours of gameplay. Now in some parts of the city, the player can hack things, banks, bridges, FBI and entire San Antonio. Smartphone apps Edit * Coin Run * Camera * Fixer Contacts * Replay missions (includes side missions) * Google Map * Side-missions * Director's cut * Skills * Cars on demand (Aircrafts is not deliverable, but can be deliverable through mods) * Quick Save Hackable Objects Edit * ATM * Pacemaker * Traffic Lights * Steam Pipe * Road Block * Forklift * FBI Building Story Richard Lee was born in 1998, he has got to go home in San Antonio, Texas. However, his sister named, Selena Lee. '''She began to pick him up with black taxi car, also the fire truck, and 3 police cars are responding to the burned hospital. The game's story takes place in 2025, while Selena walked Richard home, she has surprised him a nice pineapple pizza. There's a mail that is in front of the house, and it says "Welcome to San Antonio in Texas, who send you here before?". Characters * '''Richard Lee * Selena Lee * Alisha Trenton (Richard's aunt) * Joshua Rogers * Leonard Juneau * Gabrielle Branson * Alex Fungton * Houston Darwell (main antagonist who takes crime leader of San Antonio.) * Huang Yun * Ling Rorke Vehicles * All vehicles have been listed from Watch Dogs 4. * Bus (based on the 2020 Ford F650 Bus) * Taxi (based on the 2022 Ford Expedition, San Antonio Taxi) * Fire Truck (based on the 2023 Kenworth T800 Hazmat Truck, SAFD) * Ambulance (based on the 2020 Ford F650 Ambulance) * Yankee (based on the 2021 Ford L9000, Box Truck) * Sentinel (based off from GTA: San Andreas) * Voltmaster (based on the 2020 Ford Excursion with 6 seater door) * Maverick (based on the Bell 412 Helicopter) * Alpha (based off from GTA: San Andreas) * Patriot (based on the 2020 Hummer H2 Tunable) * Rome (based on the 2016 Ford Transit) * Quad bike (based off from GTA: San Andreas) * Piggsy (based on the 2020 Chevrolet Volt) * Granger (based on the 2022 Chevrolet Suburban) * Austin (based on the Oldsmobile Delta 88 1973) * Memphis (based on the Ferrari 812 Superfast) * Jenester (based on the 2022 Chevrolet Trax) * Fontana (based on the 2023 Chevrolet Lova RV) Police Vehicles * Police Patrol (based on the 2019 Chevrolet Impala, SAPD) * Police SUV (based on the 2022 Ford Expedition, SAPD, Traffic Unit) * Police Truck (based on 2019 Ford F59, SAPD) * Police Bus (based on the 2020 Ford F650 Bus, SAPD, Inmate Transport) * Police Tanker (based on the 2018 Freightliner M2 Tanker, SAPD, Air Liquide) * SWAT Tank (based on the Textron TAPV, SWAT, SAPD) * FBI Suburban (based on the 2019 Chevrolet Suburban, Unmarked) Weapons *Fist *Baseball Bat *Samurai Sword *Slingshot *Thermal Goggles *Night Vision Goggles *Glock 19 (Pistol) *.44 Magnum (Revolver) *Desert Eagle (Combat Pistol) *M1014 (Shotgun) *AA-12 (Explosive Shotgun) *G18 (Machine Pistol) *MP7A2 (Stubby MG) *UMP.45 (Combat SMG) *PSG-1 (Sniper Rifle) *M4 Sniper (Military Sniper) *XM8 LMG (SWAT MG) *Howa Type 89 (Assault Rifle) *M4A1 Red Dot (Carbine Rifle) *XM8 (SWAT Rifle) *SCAR-L (Light Carbine Rifle) *M67 Grenade *C4 *RPG-7 *M134 Minigun Clothing * Torso: Tops (shirts, jackets, tank tops, etc.) * Legs: bottoms (pants) * Shoes: Footwear * Watches: Worn the player character's left wrist * Chains: Necklaces * Shades: Glasses or masks * Hats: Headgear Storyline Missions & Plot There are 51 storyline missions to complete to beat this game with the ending. (MORE TO COME) DLCs (coming soon, until February 8, 2026) 1930s to 1970s Classic Cars: Dawnward Released Date: February 8, 2026 * Petersburg (based on the 1934 ZiS-5) * Bobcat (based on the 1979 ford F250) * '70 Granger (based on the 1970 Chevrolet Suburban) * Walton (based on the 1978 Ford F350 Flatbed) Extension Police Cars Pack: Dust to Dust Released Date: June 23, 2026 * Police Patrol XS (based on the SAPD 1994 Chevrolet Caprice) * Police SUV XS (based on the SAPD 2025 Chevrolet Suburban) * Tow Truck (based on the SAPD Dept Wrecker) * Peacekeeper (Featured from Saints Row 2, with SAPD SWAT variant paintjob.) * Police Alpha (based on GTA SA Sentinelr Alpha with SAPD variant paintjob.) Wanted Levels In Traids Dogs 1, the wanted levels are yellow stars, San Antonio Police Department is trying to arrest you while commit crimes with faster cars. * 1 Star: SAPD officers uses Nightsticks, they use police patrols and police SUVs. * 2 Stars: SAPD officers uses Glock 19s and G18s. * 3 Stars: SAPD officers uses M1014s, SAPD helicopter is coming for air support. * 4 Stars: SWAT units helps, SWAT Tanks are used. SWAT uses UMP.45s and XM8s. * 5 Stars: FBI now helps, FBI Suburbans are used, Police Trucks are used. FBI uses XM8s & XM8 LMGs. Sequel A sequel to Traids Dogs 1, Traids Dogs 2 will be setting in Baltimore, Maryland. And this is a second Traids Dogs game will be released in January 17, 2029 to play as 1 female character that named Allison. Category:TechWare Category:Third Person Shooters Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:2020s